Tortured by A Criminal
by nolanb780
Summary: Neal is captured by Hagen. Peter has 24 hours to get the Mona Lisa and give it to Hagen, unless he wants Neal dead. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: A new fanfic, and if you know of my other ones...my loki one will have a chapter soon! You can also join me on ! I'm warmbloodgirl52**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Neal walked into the office, to see every staring at him. Peter walked past him, giving him the look that means "Lets go." Neal, confused, turned around and followed him.

"Peter, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Siegel is dead." Peter replied, his voice emotionless.

"Dead?" Neal gasped.

"Yes."

Neal didn't speak as they drove to the spot of their next case. When they arrived, Neal hurried out of the car. He stood there, in complete shock as he looked at Siegel's dead body. The bullet wound right in the man's heart. Peter sighed and started talking to the other agents. Trying to figure out what they found so far. Neal only stood there, his face pale, and his eyes blank. He had a feeling his gut, that Hagen did this.

When Peter finished talking to the others, he turned to Neal. "Neal, do you know who did this?" he asked.

"No.." Neal whispered.

Peter frowned, feeling that just looking at the body was enough for Neal. "Come on, they're still searching for clues. Lets go." he said, grabbed Neal towards the car.

Neal followed, not saying a word.

* * *

**~Next day~**

Neal knocked on Peter's door. Knowing, he would have to tell him some time. Peter answered, shocked to see his old CI standing there. Neal wasn't smiling though, he looked nervous and scared. Peter didn't say a word as he invited him in. Neal sat down on the couch in their family room. Peter, sitting on the chair across from him.

"So, what brings you here?" Peter asked.

"Where's El?" Neal asked, curiously.

"Out with friends." Peter replied.

Neal nodded, "Um...I think I know who killed Siegel." he said.

"Really? That's great! Who?"

Neal swallowed. "Hagen."

"Hagen? Why would he kill him?"

"Because...I made a mistake...Siegel followed me...I didn't know he was...Hagen probably saw him and when I left, he shot him."

Peter's eyes were shinning with confusion and anger. "Neal, what mistake?"

"I-I...destroyed all the evidence against Hagen and stole a chapter of the book from the museum. I took Rebecca's ID and used it...I...caused Siegel's death."

Peter just stared at Neal, shock and rage written all over his face like a storybook. He stood up and started to pace. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then turned and glared straight at Neal.

"You caused Siegel's death! Neal, what the hell were you thinking? Sure, you didn't kill him and had no idea he was following you, but you stole from a museum. Destroyed evidence against a criminal, for what? You conned all of us! Which caused an innocent man's death!" Peter yelled.

"I didn't mean to! Peter, you won't understand!" Neal argued.

"I probably won't! I'll never understand your stupid ways! You'll end up getting every agent who works with you killed, if you don't stop acting like an idiot!"

Neal's eyes were filled with hurt, but Peter was blinded by rage. Neal stood up, "Peter, please. I never meant to hurt someone! Or get someone killed!"

"Then why on earth, are you listening to Hagen!" Peter snarled, his eyes blazing with rage.

Neal only stood there. "God, Neal. You're such an idiot! You do to many stupid things!" Peter growled.

Neal clenched his jaw and grabbed Peter's shoulder to turn him around, but Peter turned around and punched Neal. Neal fell to the ground with a bruised jaw and cheek and bleeding nose and lip. Peter was shocked by what he did and went to help the ex con up. Neal shoved him away and stood up, his eyes tearing up.

"I did it at first to the charges against you dropped...he then video taped us stealing the coins for him and blackmailed me into doing other crimes for him. That's why, Agent Burke." Neal snarled back.

Peter was shocked by Neal calling him Agent Burke. Neal didn't let Peter say anything as he ran out of the house. Slamming the door behind him.

"What did I just do?" Peter wondered aloud.

Neal walked down the block, forcing the tears back. As he walked, a small black SUV followed closely behind. Neal didn't see it until he heard a gun shot and felt pain in his ankle. He fell to the ground, wincing and grabbing his ankle. He looked up to see Hagen smiling at him.

"I'm much more worse than Keller. Neal." he growled, before knocking Neal out.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Neal groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Hagen smiling at him. "About time you wake up, sleeping beauty. Now, I know how Keller was a cruel man...but I'm more cruel. I will only give your friend, 24 hours to give me a special painting. So I can sell it. Keller and I were in the same business with the Russians. Except, I took money from them and now they want it back. They agreed with me, that if I give them a painting that is worth more than I stole from them...they'll let me live. I'll torture you until I get that painting of course to hurry Peter up." Hagen smiled coldly.

Peter walked into his office, looking for Neal. Mozzie told him that he wasn't at his apartment. And now he wasn't at the office. He had a bad feeling that something happened to Neal. He didn't know what until he got the call.

"Hello?" Peter answered his phone.

"Hello, Peter. I have you friend, Caffrey here." Hagen spoke.

"Hagen, where are you? Where is Neal?"

"Right here, not safe and sound of course."

To prove his point, Hagen stomped on Neal's ankle. Peter heard a pained scream from Neal. "Dam it, Hagen. What do you want?" Peter snarled.

"200 thousand dollars or a painting worth more than that. How about...the Mona Lisa?" Hagen laughed.

"Fine." Peter answered, a plan already forming in his head.

"You have 24 hours. Every hour, I will injure your precious Neal."

Hagen hung up before Peter could answer. Peter sighed but then got to business. He would need to borrow the Mona Lisa frist.

* * *

**Author's note: This will probably be a two shot or three shot. We'll see. Review! Thank you! Sorry if Peter is evil in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to make it long, but it's going to be hard since this wasn't really meant to be long. :\ but if it isn't, then I'll make another fanfic, that will hopefully be longer. **

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Hagen sighed as his phone showed 1:00pm. He got up and walked over to Neal. It had been an hour so far, and now the second hour started. Hagen smiled coldly. Neal's head was cracked open, causing blood to soak his left side of his face. He had slices from knives on his right shoulder and had a bruised cheek bone. Not from Peter's punch, but from Hagen's.

"Now, lets see...what should I do next? Ha!" Hagen grinned and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a hammer. Neal's eyes filled with fear, wondering what that hammer was for.

* * *

Peter was about to punch someone. "Why can't I borrow a fake copy then? I need it." Peter growled into the phone.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, just hurry." he said before hanging up.

Jones walked into see Peter's worried face. "Please tell me you found Neal's coordinates." he said.

"We didn't. Hagen must have gotten into the anklet's system, somehow." Jones replied. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"That phone call?"

"Oh, well it's going to take them 12 hours to make a Mona Lisa copy." Peter replied.

Jones frowned, and shook his head. "If Hagen calls back, we can always just find them by tracking the call."

"Yes, well, I wasn't thinking the first time."

"It's fine."

"Get all the equipment ready though, because when he does then...I'll be ready." Peter said.

* * *

Neal had tears streaming down his face, but still didn't make a sound. His ankle was badly mangled now. Hagen sighed, "Think I'm going to take a lunch break." he said.

He got up and simply walked out. Neal only watched. Usually he would plan an escape, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get up with his ankle. Nevermind walking either. He sat there, sick from the pain. After a few minutes he puked. It was bile mixed with blood. He had a feeling, that from Hagen kicking him so hard and long in the stomach, probably caused some internal bleeding.

"Great." Neal whispered to himself.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Peter was pacing in his office, still waiting for that phone call from Hagen. Wondering what he had done to Neal already. He regretted calling Neal an idiot and stupid, he regretted punching him. Compared to the torture he was going through now, his punch was probably a hug compared to all of this. Jones was sitting in his office with the equipment, both hoping Neal would be alive by the time they got the fake copy.

"We have 19 hours left..." Peter whispered. "It has already been 5 hours, 3 hours since my last call and 2 hours before that. By the time they get that painting done, he'll have 10 hours left."

"Unless you call Mozzie, and he could do something about the location issue." Jones said.

Peter smiled, "That's a great idea!" he grabbed his phone and called Mozzie.

"Suit, what do you want? Have you found Neal?" Mozzie asked.

"Yes and no. Hagen has him, he captured him. He has 24 hours...well now 19 hours before he'll kill him. Each hour Neal will be tortured. I need you to do me a favor for...Neal." Peter said quickly into the phone.

"Yeah?" Mozzie asked, voice shaking.

"I need you to find out where Hagen might be hiding."

"Sure thing, Suit."

Peter sighed after he hung up. "Mozzie is getting a head start on finding out where he's located. While we wait for the call." Peter told Jones.

The other agent nodded, worry nipping at his mind. "Lets just hope Neal is alright." he said.

Peter nodded his agreement.

* * *

**~ 5 hours later~**

Peter was looking at his the case files when his phone beeped. He looked at it to see he had one new email. He sighed and grabbed his computer. When he got to his email, his heart stopped. It was from the Dutchman or Hagen. He swallowed as he opened it.

_Message:_

_"Hello, Peter Burke. _

_As you know, it's been 10 hours now? In a minute it will be 11 hours. You'll have exactly 13 hours left. The clock is ticking. I would tell you what I did to your poor Neal. But then I'm ruining all the fun." _

Peter cursed under his breath. He wasn't going to call them. He sat there, glaring at the computer screen. Before slamming it shut. "Jones!" he called from his office.

The man came running up. "Yeah?" he asked.

"He's emailing us. He won't be calling, unless I can call him somehow."

"Why not use the number he called you with?"

"Already did, it's a fake one. Dam it."

At that moment, Mozzie called. "Yeah?" Peter answered.

"Well, I found some clues. There was a camera across where you live. It took a video of Hagen taking Neal. He shot him in the ankle to make him fall. Then, he passed three more cameras. He has a man, known as Mike Daniels, driving. He's his second cousin. He has a history of theft, but no violence. Hagen on the other hand does. He's in trouble with Russians. I know that from Neal. He did business with Keller once. Back to the cameras, the last one took a video of him driving out of the city towards a dirt road. That goes into the woods. That's the best I can do." Mozzie explained.

"Thanks, that will help us a lot. I have people getting a copy of the Mona Lisa. To fool Hagen." Peter said.

"Good but...there's certain things that he'll look for."

"I don't care about that, it will give me enough time to grab Neal."

"Alright."

After they hung up, Peter grabbed his keys. "We're going for a ride." he said.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

"12 hours its been, Neal." Hagen said as he grabbed a blade.

Neal was half awake, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. His face pale. His eyes dull with pain. There was one stab wound his stomach. Hagen smiled before taking the blade and slicing part od Neal's mouth.

Neal screamed in pain, "Reminds me of that movie. Batman and the Dark Knight or whatever it's called. When Joker put the knife in the corner of the man's mouth and said why so serious? Except, I won't do that. Just sliced your lip. Nothing huge. But it's not over, pretty boy." Hagen snarled. "I need that painting."

Peter stopped just a few blocks from the old warehouse. "He could be in there." Peter said.

"Only way to figure that out is to go in there and look." Jones replied.

"We can't, he could kill him."

"I know, that's why, we get this painting then tell him. He'll probably make a meeting spot for us."

"Exactly." Peter whispered. "But, I brought small cameras. We'll set them up, so we can keep an eye out."

Jones nodded.

* * *

**Author's note:This one is horrible. Ew. The hours are confusing I know, was doing a lot of math. Lol. Please fav, follow, and/or review! I confused myself with the hours...sorry. don't do the math just go with it i guess lol XD If no one likes it then I'll delete it. and just but the hours later thing. sorry for any mistakes!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews! I know the Mona Lisa is worth heck of a lot more than 200 thousand. But, if you read my chapter or chapters, then you would have seen that I said worth more than what he has to pay them. Plus, Peter's borrowing a copy, not the real thing. A copy of it, shouldn't cost millions of dollars. **

**We're going up to 16 hours ^.^ during those 4 hours, Neal was tortured and Peter was waiting for the copy of Mona Lisa. And setting up the cameras etc.**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Hagen sighed, and got up. "It's been 16 hours so far." he looked at the broken Con. Neal was half awake, his lip was bleeding, there was blood all over his face and body.

His dull blue eyes reflected nothing but hatred and pain. Hagen only shook his head, "If I do anything else to you...it may kill you. I don't want murder over my head. Abducting is good enough for me and theft. I'm no murderer. Could be if I wanted to. It isn't my style though, unlike Keller. But I'm already going to jail...so...hmmm..murder you or not if he doesn't come up." Hagen rambled.

Neal smirked, "You ramble a lot."

Hagen only flashed a glare before stretching. "Well, I'm going to meet with a few friends. Give you an hour or two free from torture. See, I can be nice." Hagen said, smiling.

"Or you can't think of anything." Neal said, his voice forced.

Hagen nodded before leaving. Neal coughed up more blood and started to pass out.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Peter waited patiently for the email from Hagen. When his phone ringed, he glanced at it. Unknown number. He answered.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hello, Peter. You have the Mona Lisa huh? Good, that will leave me plenty of left over money." Hagen replied.

"Yes it would. Now, where do you want to meet?"

"I saw you today outside of my whare house. Setting up cameras. Disabled them of course, but meet me there. You know where it is."

Peter was shocked Hagen saw him. "Alright."

"Deal?"

"Yes."

"Good. See you in five minutes." *click*

Peter swallowed. "Jones, lets go. Get some back up."

He walked down the stairs, his heart racing. He was nervous and scared. Hoping that Neal was somewhat okay. As Jones followed up behind, Peter stopped. "Also, call an ambulance to meet us there. I have a feeling...we're going to need it." he ordered.

Jones nodded. As they got into the car, he was already on the phone. On their way there, images of a bleeding and broken Neal filled his mind. Making him even more angry at Hagen and anxious to get there.

* * *

**~5 Minutes later~**

Hagen grinned when he saw Peter with the covered painting. He wasn't so happy though at the back up. "Before we trade, make your men put those guns down and go back to the cars." Hagen demanded.

Peter stopped and sighed. He then turned to his back up, nodded. He knew they all had extra guns on their ankles. They all lied their guns down and walked back to the cars. Which were only a few inches away. Hagen was happy enough with that, "Now, bring them all over to me."

Peter rolled his eyes and kicked each gun over to him. Hagen grinned, "Alright, now give me the painting. And I'll give you Neal. You may need to carry him."

"Can I send the paramedics in there at least?" Peter asked.

Hagen bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "No, not until I inspect the painting."

Peter frowned, he swallowed. Before he could hand him the painting though, Hagen left and grabbed Neal. The con was half walking and half being dragged. He didn't look at Peter but just fell to the ground. A bloody and dirt covered mess. Peter's eyes were burning with hatred at Hagen and fear for Neal.

"The painting." Hagen said.

Peter handed him the painting. Hagen inspected it and frowned, "This can not be the real painting. It looks brand new. You're tricking me." Hagen snarled.

"No, I'm not." Peter replied as calmly as he could.

"Yes you are, Burke." Hagen was glaring.

He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Neal, but before he could shoot, everyone else pulled out their extras. After only a few seconds, Hagen was on the ground. Dead. Neal tried to get up but was far to weak. Peter ran up to him and gently helped the man up. "Did he shoot you?" Peter asked.

Neal spit out blood before answering, "No."

Peter nodded before handing him over to the paramedics. As they hurried him into the ambulance, Peter ran his hand through his hair. Neal looked horrible.

"He looks horrible." he said aloud.

"I know, but he's strong. He'll pull through." Jones reassured him, but Peter could tell Jones wasn't sure himself.

"Clean up the body, I have to go to the hospital." Peter whispered.

Jones nodded, "I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

On his way to the hospital Peter called El and Mozzie. Telling them to meet him at the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Neal right past him. They had an oxygen mask on him, the bed had blood all over the sheets, their hands were covered in blood. They had Neal's shirt off. Peter was shocked by the bruises on the man's body.

He sat down in the waiting room, staring at the ground. In complete shock. Once El got there, she sat beside him and rubbed his back. "He'll be okay." she whispered.

"I hope." Peter replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's rushed. Oh and another thing, Peter was going to trick Hagen. And I really don't know Hagen's character much, so he might have been out of character. Sorry if he was. Please review and fav or follow! This isn't the end, the rest will be him healing and a twist. May include Keller. ;) Wish he was back in the show! Tempted to do a back story on him Neal and why they were partners. Do you want me to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here's a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

* * *

When the doctor walked out, Peter was the first to stand. "You're here for Neal Caffrey?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Peter answered, his voice nervous.

"Well, I'm Dr. Burns. I'll be his doctor until he's released from the hospital. Neal came in with stab wounds, cuts that needed stitches, a concussion, a head wound, a sprained wrist, and very broken ankle. He also had a fair amount of internal bleeding. Especially in his chest, mostly around his lungs. We got everything stitched up, got the rid of the internal bleeding, and cleaned him up a bit. Do you want to see him?" he asked.

Peter and El nodded. Everyone else came, but Jones and Diana were called back to the office. They're having an issue with their new criminal. June and Mozzie were there though.

"You can all come in." the doctor said, seeing the same question in everyone's eyes.

As they followed the doctor, Peter's grip on El's hand tightened. She smiled softly at him before they stopped at the door.

"He's sleeping still, we're not sure when he'll wake up. I must warn you, there are things attached to him, they're there to help him."

After they all nodded their understanding, the doctor let them in. If it wasn't for the machines telling him that Neal was still alive, Peter would have thought he was dead. He was almost blending in with the sheets. They all sat down quietly, El and Peter holding Neal's right hand as June held his other. Both women stroked his hair. Mozzie sat in a chair beside Peter.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Mozzie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. He was really weak when we found him, I'm guessing he's even more weak right now." Peter replied.

Mozzie only nodded, not saying another word.

Peter sighed as he stared at his friend's body. He looked at peace as he slept. He sent up a silent prayer, that Neal won't die on him.

* * *

**~3 days later~**

Peter was working on some paperwork when he got a phone call. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Peter Burke?" a male's voice asked.

"Yes, this is him."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Burns, Neal's doctor."

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Well, not exactly. Neal had an arhythmia a few moments ago. We're trying to figure out what triggered it, but do you know by any chance..if he has a heart condition?"

"Well...no..."

"I see, we don't see it in our records on him...though when he was only eight he was sent to the hospital because of an arhythmia that lasted for almost twenty four hours."

Peter was in complete shock, his heart racing. "Do you need me to find out?"

"That would be a big help, while we question him. We're hoping he'll tell us."

"Okay."

"Alright, thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, before calling Jones up.

"Yeah?" the agent asked.

"Find every inch of Neal's medical history." Peter ordered.

"Why?"

"He might have a heart condition."

Jones looked at him in shock. Diana walked up right behind, "He might have a-

"Yes." Peter cut her off.

Both of them rushed to their computers. Shocked, Peter watched before calling El. He wasn't even going to attempt to ask Mozzie, so he called his wife.

"Yes, Peter?" El's voice sounded.

"I need you to ask Mozzie if Neal has a heart condition. If he doesn't answer the first time, pressure him into it." Peter said.

"Why?" El's voice cracked with worry.

"The doctor called, Neal had an arhythmia and had one when he was only eight. Which almost lasted a whole day."

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "I'll ask him."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Peter was sitting in the lobby when the doctor walked in. Peter stood up and smiled. "Doctor."

"Hello, Peter. Right this way." the doctor replied.

As they walked to Neal's room, the doctor explained everything. "We found another report of him having an arhythmia when he was fourteen. From being dehydrated, the same when he was eight. We're hoping that's the case now."

"My agents are working on finding out if he has a condition or not."

"If he does, I'm shocked he went years without a heart doctor and went through tough situations without having an issue with his heart." the doctor said.

"I'm surprised too."

When they reached Neal's room, Peter walked in. Neal was awake, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at Peter. "Hi." he said in a weak voice. A faint smile on his face. He was pale and looked exhausted.

Peter noticed there was blood hooked up to him. The doctor noticed him looking, "Ah, yes. He wasn't doing so well and we figured out his heart hadn't covered for the lost blood. So we're helping him out."

Peter nodded and then looked at Neal. "I'm guessing they already questioned you about having a heart condition?" he asked.

Neal sighed, "I don't have one." he whispered.

Peter caught a glimpse of fear in his partner's blue eyes. He clenched his jaw, but didn't push it. "Well, alright then."

He was about to say something else when his phone rang. "I'll be a minute." he said as he saw Diana's number.

"Diana?" Peter said as he stepped outside.

"Boss, I found Neal's birth records. He has TGA." Diana said.

"Which is?"

"Transposition of the great arteries. He was born with it. Had two open heart surgeries, and was given a heart doctor who only saw him once a year until he turned five."

"His name?"

"Drake Marks, he died in 2009 though."

"Hmm...is any of his surgeons alive?"

"One, but she has short term memory loss. Jones is driving over to the nursing home now. I doubt she'll be useful though."

"The best person to ask would probably be his mother.."

"But she's not alive.."

"But his father is. Meet me at the prison."

"Can do."

Peter walked back in and nodded towards the doctor. "He has transposition of the great arteries. I'm going to go over to the prison to ask his father why Neal stopped seeing his heart doctor at five."

The doctor nodded, "Alright, then he's more prone to arrhythmias. May be dehydration but we'll still study it."

Peter nodded before leaving. Hoping he can get some answers from Neal's father. He wanted to know why Neal's health wasn't watched carefully.

* * *

**Author's note: Giving Neal another issue. And I'm using my own medical issue to use on it...that's the only heart condition I actually know a lot about. Since I've been living with it for years. Review, follow, or fav! Sorry for any mistakes and if it's rushed! Wrote this during flex. XD Also, I'm not a pro at writing hospital scenes and sorry of Peter is out of character and if the doctors sound like undercover agents. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. While I'm writing this fanfic, which will probably be finished in a few chapters. I'm going to write a one shot on the side. Reflecting on either Neal's childhood or Neal and Keller, how they became partners. Which, I'll turn into friends before they split up and Keller and Neal resent each other...okay maybe that's to far. I don't know, I don't think Keller resented Neal...but was angry at him for splitting with him or something. Like a revenge thing also mixed with desperate to get money so the Russians would leave him alone. Anyways! To the story! And I don't remember if James was killed or just escaped, but he's alive in my story and in jail. :) just to clear things up so this chapter won't confused you.**

**Chapter 5**

**NPOV**

* * *

When Peter and Diana arrived at the prison, Diana had questioned Peter. "Do you really want to go along with this?" she asked.

"That bastard got me framed for murder, got caught a few weeks after, and now I'm figuring out that he stopped Neal's visits to the doctor when he was five. Yes, I want to do this. I want to know the reason." Peter replied.

"I think the reason is he's a cruel and heartless bastard." Diana commented.

"That's probably part of it." Peter agreed.

When they walked inside, the warden greeted them. She was a woman, about in her early 50's, brown hair, kind blue eyes, pink lips, and flawless skin. She could have been a model if she wanted to, she looked as if she were 30. She smiled warmly at them, "Don't let my looks fool you two. I'm just as cold as the prisoners in here. Well, towards them of course." she said.

"So, this prison only hold murders?" Diana asked, curiously.

"Yes, we do sometimes get robbers. That's about it though. Now, you're here to speak with James Bennett?"

"Yes, ma'am." Peter replied.

She grinned, "Please, just call me Sophia."

She lead them to a room, where there was a medal table. Reminded of the time Peter visited Neal in jail. He wasn't too happy then, and doesn't sound happy now. With the issues he's having.

They waited a few minutes before two cops walked James in. He glanced up at the two agents, his stare was curious and alert. The agents' stares were cold glares. When he sat down, Peter began.

"I have a few questions about his childhood." Peter started.

"Hello to you too." James mumbled.

"We're not here for any jokes, James." Diana growled.

"Sorry, so what are these questions?"

"We just figured out today that Neal has a heart condition, and that he stopped seeing his heart doctor when he was five."

"I don't know anything about that." James replied. "I was arrested when he was only two. You could ask Ellen, but she's...not here anymore. You can ask his mother though."

"Who's his mother?" Diana asked.

"Well, didn't you talk to her when you guys arrived here?" James asked.

"Wait...you're telling me that Neal's mother is the warden of this place?" Peter gasped.

"Yeah, that's why she hates me so much. And the fact that I betrayed Neal again. She's really upset that Neal was a con-artist. Blamed it all on me, but now he's back on track. At least, that's what I told her. Surprised she didn't bomb you with questions about him."

"How did she become warden?"

"Well, after she figured out Neal was the most amazing con artist in the country, she wanted to work at a prison. She knew he would probably get arrested and end up in one. Took her years, but she ended up here. She's always thanking some God that Neal isn't a murder...like me."

There was a hint of sadness in James' voice. Laced with regret, something that only Peter recognized. Neal had the same tone, when Ellen was killed. He blamed himself everyday for it, and now he blamed himself for Siegel's death as well. Peter sighed, "We're done here."

He stood up, said good bye to James and left. Diana following him, "So?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are we asking Sophia?"

"We're going to have to." Peter sighed.

Once they found Sophia, Peter greeted her. She turned around and smiled, "So, how's James? I never really talk to the man, even though I can everyday if I want to." she asked.

"He's fine, but I have a question about your son." Peter said.

Her face twisted into confusion, she was playing innocent. Peter was tempted to smirk, now he knew where Neal got part of his conning from. His mother was good at masking her real emotions as well. "My son?" she asked.

"Yes, Neal. I know you're his mother, and that you hate James because he had killed a cop. I just want to know why Neal stopped seeing his heart doctor when he was five." Peter explained.

She frowned and then dropped her hands, her blue eyes, filling with sadness. Her eyes kept reminding him of Neal, the striking blue that was genetic he guessed. James also had blue eyes, they seemed worn out and dull, but he had a feeling they were the same as Sophia's and Neal's.

"Um..d-do you guys want to sit? It's a long story." she whispered, her mood and voice completely changing. Regret was evident.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Oh, Neal, come here!" Sophia chuckled._

_A three year old boy came laughing. "You have to catch me mommy!" Neal shrieked with joy. _

_She laughed as she chased her son. "Oh you silly boy!" _

_She stopped and checked her watch, "Neal! We're going to be late for your doctor's appointment!" she gasped._

_"Aw, no more tag?" Neal whimpered._

_She smiled softly, "For now." _

_~End~_

* * *

"He was a sweet little boy, seeing him as a...a c-con artist...shocked me. When he ran away at 18...I-I was worried he was dead o-or on drugs...again." she stammered.

"Again?" Diana asked.

She smiled sadly, "Yeah...happened in school. But let's focus on the heart thing. I'll fast forward to when he was five."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Sophia grabbed another blanket as she wrapped her son up in it. He coughed some more before yawning and rolling over. After he fell asleep she dialed a number._

_"Hello?" a woman's voice answered._

_"Ellen? This is Sophia." she replied._

_"Sophia! How's Neal?"_

_"He's got a nasty cold, but nothing I can't handle. Did you hear any news about James?" _

_"Yes, he wants Neal back."_

_"Why does that criminal want him back? He barely spent time with him, he fooled us. Conned us. He comes back here...he'll turn Neal down that path. I don't want that for him."_

_"I know, Sophia. I can always call the Marshals...you can always be part of witness protection." Ellen sighed._

_Sophia glanced her young boy, lying on the couch. She tried living the last two years, normally. Not worrying about her ex husband returning for their son. Now, she knew she had to join witness protection. To protect her little Neal. _

_~End~_

* * *

"I was afraid the Marshals wouldn't allow it, because of his heart condition. So...I risked it. I stopped his visits, I payed a lot for his documents to be erased. Including his doctor visits and his heart condition. He was fine until eight. When he got an arrhythmia...but he survived it." she explained.

"I don't think witness protection will deny you for a heart condition." Peter said.

"I know, I screwed up. I was panicking and knew nothing of the witness protection program. James kept me in the dark from everything. Now...I know why." she said. Her mouth wiggled into a frown as she looked up. Her eyes tearing, "H-how is he? Neal? My son."

Peter sighed, "He had an arrhythmia...not to long ago. He was captured and tortured by Hagen or the Dutchman. He's now dead, but Neal is still in the hospital. They're watching for his heart and if he has anymore arrhythmias. He's healing though, not out of the woods yet, but almost." Peter replied.

She smiled, "I hope he survives...y-you don't think...he'll be upset...if I come and visit. I mean...I...just hadn't seen him since he was 18." her voice kept cracking, she was on the brink of sobbing.

Peter smiled, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Do you want to visit him today?"

She sighed, "That would be nice. It's my lunch break in a minute. I have almost two hours.."

"Then, lets go. You could also help the doctors with his condition, and maybe get him a heart doctor." Peter said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." she chuckled.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Neal was staring at the ceiling when he heard someone walk in. He looked over to see his mother and Peter standing there. She had a warm smile on her face, her eyes filled with relief.

"Mom?" Neal gasped.

"Hey, honey." she replied, smiling.

"What...how...Peter?" Neal questioned.

Peter chuckled, "She's the warden of the prison your father is currently being held. James told me...I didn't know until then. She wanted to come and see you."

"Hope you're not upset." Sophia whispered.

"Why would I be upset? I'm the one who ran away." Neal chuckled.

She laughed quietly, she walked up and softly hugged him. Tears slipping down her face. Peter walked out, giving them some alone time. He smiled to himself, he's never seen so much happiness on Neal's face.

Three hours passed, and during those three hours the doctors got the story behind his condition. They also got him a temporary heart doctor. Peter told her that him and El would find a permanent one. Sophia thanked them for taking such good care of her boy.

"Can I visit everyday?" she asked.

"Sure! He is your son!" Peter replied.

She smiled, "I'm glad he is."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so this is kind of a AU. I don't remember the story behind Neal's mother or witness protection. These don't really follow all the events in past episodes, except the Hagen and Siegel thing. And oh my gosh! The episode last night was amazing! Can't wait to see a butler Neal! That should be funny. But the funniest is him drugged and talking super fast about stealing money in 7****th**** grade, and Mozzie of course. :D sorry for any mistakes or if it's rushed! Please review, follow, or fav! :D thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Alright, to the rude guest: 1. you're probably 12 yourself. I'm 16, I know it's murderer. I'm not stupid. I was busy and wrote it during school and didn't have time to read it. 2. don't you call me 12. Do you have a life besides going on here and posting rude reviews? Guess not. 3. Why not write your own story and then, if it sucks, I'll say the same thing. 4. if you're older than 12, then you're being such a...I really don't want to cuss on here... for posting that on here. I don't care what you think, but I have a very short temper for people like you. And I'll immediately flip off. **

**Anyways, to the other wonderful reviewers, here's chapter 6! And to my favs and followers. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**NPOV**

* * *

Weeks had passed as Neal got stronger. He was allowed to leave the hospital, but the doctor didn't want him being alone at home. Sophia agreed with Peter, that Neal could stay with him and El.

"I have to be working at the prison everyday. I used my sick days already. I'll constantly worry and I don't El needing to drive all the way to my house to check on him. I'll call you guys and ask how he's doing. Alright?" Sophia smiled.

"Sure." Peter replied.

After Neal's papers were signed and he was dressed, they left. Sophia hugged him goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After she left, Peter walked Neal to his car. The ex con was quiet the whole time. He had fallen asleep for half the car ride, then just stared out the window for the other half. Peter could see that Neal was exhausted. Once they arrived at the Burks' house, El met them outside.

"Neal, it's great to see you out of the hospital finally!" El beamed.

Neal grinned as he returned her hug. "It's nice to be out of that hospital." he replied.

Peter grabbed Neal's bags as they walked inside. When they got inside, Neal lied down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

Peter put the bags down before meeting El in the kitchen. "He's really tired huh?" El asked.

"Yeah, the doctor gave him some pain medication before we left. He said Neal will probably be asleep for an hour or so."

"Well, I'll cook dinner during that time. He's prone to an infection?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have to change his bandages every three hours. And make sure he's hydrated, I don't want him getting an arrhythmia again."

El chuckled, "You act as if he's your son."

"He is my CI." Peter replied, smiling.

"Yes, but, usually handlers don't care this much for their CI. They just do their job and drop them off. Not worry about them as if they were their fathers or mothers."

"Alright, he's my friend."

"He's more than a friend to me, he's like my own son to me. I can never have a child, and it's far to much to adopt. I was talking with Sophia and she agreed. She said that I'm more of a mother to Neal than she ever was. She said she was always panicking and worrying that James would come back, that she never took him outside for long. She even stopped taking him to the doctors, she regretted that. It scared her when he got those arrhythmias. Even more when he ran away."

"I guess you could say Neal had a tough childhood."

"Yeah, I bet he did. I really want to know why though. Why he turned into a con?"

Peter had wondered the same thing. Neal had told him his father set him down that path, but he knew Neal had a choice. He knew the kid could stay in school and get a job. He could be a cop if wanted to, but with his record...it would be hard now.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"Neal, do you want something to eat? I can make you soup." El asked.

Neal shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Well, alright. But drink your water. I want to see that whole cup empty in an hour and no pouring it out somewhere. Or it will be back to the hospital if you have another arrhythmia." El said.

"Another? I didn't have one here." Neal replied.

"You did at the hospital. I don't want you getting another one and nor does Peter."

"Alright."

El walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. She was making Shepard's pie, one of Peter's favorites. She knew Peter would be home earlier today, since their case was closed early. He had called her thirty minutes ago. Saying he'll be home around seven. Once she got the pie out of the oven, she placed it on the stove to cool off. Questions about Neal's childhood and why he went down the criminal path kept swimming in her mind. She wanted to ask him, but she knew how much it would probably upset him. She didn't want that for him.

Peter walked into the house to see Neal staring at the ceiling. His cup of water was almost empty. He was glad about that but couldn't get rid of his concern for the young man. El walked in to the family room and hugged Peter before bringing her attention to Neal.

"Neal, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Neal replied, yawning.

"I have to change your bandages in an hour." she told him as she walked back into the kitchen. "You're sure you want nothing to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm really not that hungry."

"What about a few crackers?"

Neal sighed, knowing he would need to say yes to calm El down. "I'll have a few." he replied.

In less than a minute El walked back in with four crackers. "Here, lets try this much. I don't want you puking." she said.

Neal grabbed the crackers and nibbled on the first one. El frowned, but didn't say a word as she walked back into the kitchen.

While Peter and El ate dinner, Neal had fallen asleep again. "I have to change his bandages in a few minutes." El whispered.

"Yeah, do you need help?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what injuries did he exactly get?"

"A few cuts that needed stitches, we don't need to change those bandages. A gun shot wound, and three stab wounds. He had a little infection in them, so they had to keep reapplying ointment and changing the bandages. We'll need to do this for at least two weeks. If there's a sign of the infection coming back we have to take him to the emergency room." Peter explained.

"Alright, I'm not looking forward to seeing his wounds."

"Me neither. Saw them once."

After they were finished, El grabbed the bandages and medicine the doctor gave her. She walked into the family room and gently nudged a sleeping Neal. His eyes fluttered open, "Yes?"

"I need to change your bandages." El explained.

Neal frowned, "You have to put that ointment on too, don't you?"

El nodded sadly.

"It burns though." he whined.

"I know, but it'll help the wounds heal. Plus, that infection won't come back."

"I hope." Neal whispered.

El nodded as Neal sat up. She took of his shirt and started to change the first set of bandages. Not feeling happy about needing to see the wounds that had almost killed him.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter. I can't remember every single injury. I think I had three stab wounds and one bullet wound, and a very broken ankle. Oh and when I said Peter walked Neal to his car. I meant he was pushing Neal in a wheel chair to his car. Just to clear that up, in case the idiot reviewer doesn't know that. He really made me angry by calling me a 12 year old when he's probably 12 himself. And has nothing better to do but pick on my story. Would love to see him write one of his own. Again, I don't have time to re-read my chapters. I tend to write them at the worst of times. So, if people point out mistakes then I'll re-write the chapter and then re post it. :)**

**Here's an explanation for a few mistakes:**

**Mona Lisa worth more than 200 thousand dollars: Yes, I know that. But if you read my story you would actually see that Hagen had said he wanted something worth way more than 200 thousand dollars. That way, he would only give the Russians 200 thousand dollars of the money and have the rest for himself. **

**Spelling errors, including Murderer: I'm sorry I didn't have time to go through this thoroughly and check out all my errors. I'm not perfect and nor are you. Everyone makes spelling mistakes, even actual Authors. I've seen mistakes in the Twilight series and many other series. I bet you would have spelling errors too. **

**Rushing: I tend to write during the worst of times and have to hurry up and write it. I hate to keep people waiting on a chapter. Sometimes, I get excited to write a part in that chapter or story that I tend to rush it. **

**Sorry if I sounded rude in the beginning towards that person who called me a 12 year old and told me how to spell. I was ticked off and have such a short temper it's not even funny. Funny thing is, I was laughing so hard when I saw his/her review! Really made my day! It shows that they're blind, ignorant, and such an idiot that they can't just say it nicely and they don't think about whether or not I had time to review my own story. or if I accidently skipped over that when using spell checker. Sometimes my computer thinks murderer is not spelled right and will change it automatically. I most of the time write these on my phone and email them to myself. I wrote my last 2-3 chapters on my phone because my king soft word wasn't working during that time. Now it is. So, sorry for being mean but I'm not in the mood for people like that reviewer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! And yeah, I figured that. So I made up my own story about his mom, so it's slightly a AU. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**NPOV**

* * *

El first started to take the bandages off the bullet wound. It was stitched up and slightly bruised around it, but it wasn't bad. She felt bad as she observed it. She knew she could never imagine the pain he had gone through. She applied the medicine and noticed the wince Neal had as she gently applied it.

"Burns." he mumbled.

"I know sweetie, but it will get better." El soothed.

Neal watched as she re-bandaged it. She then went down to the stab wound that was just below the left lung. She gasped as she saw how long it was.

"What kind of knife..." she trailed off, not wanting to upset Neal.

"I don't know...it wasn't huge he..just slid it along." Neal explained.

El swallowed a gasp mixed with a sob as she applied medicine to the wound. There was many stitches and it was red a little. Looked better than the bullet wound. After that wound she did the rest. Every wound making her heart break, over and over again. As she bandaged the wounds, Peter handed her the supplies she needed. He felt bad for Neal as well.

Once El was done her and Peter cleaned up before putting the stuff away. Neal started to doze off, feeling weak. El frowned, "Neal, you have to eat something. Please, just have some soup." she whispered.

"O-okay." Neal replied, not having the energy to argue. He knew he needed to eat, but he just didn't feel hungry.

El made him some chicken soup and had to watch him eat it. So she would know he actually had some of it. He ended up eating a little more than half. She smiled as he started to doze off again. She slipped a blanket over him and grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink. Peter was sitting in the kitchen, looking over a file.

El sat down beside him. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Hagen's profile, Keller's, and Neal's." Peter replied, in a hushed tone so Neal wouldn't hear.

"Why?"

"I just want to figure out if all three worked together or something. I know Keller and Neal did, but Neal seems to know Hagen. Even before any of this happened and he's been doing his dirty work for him." Peter sighed.

"Find anything?" El asked.

Peter was about to say know when he saw something he wasn't expecting. His eyes filled with shock. "What?" El asked as she noticed his shocked expression.

"Hagen, Neal, and Keller, were all in the same school. Same grade, except Hagen is a year older than them. They were best friends as well and would pull off small cons in the school. Keller and Hagen, were in the same boy's home, while Neal was in witness protection."

"So, when Neal ran away..."

"He probably met up with them and that's what started it all. He was a con from 7th grade to 12th grade. Then after."

"Wow..."

Peter closed the files, "That's enough for today." he whispered. He put the files away in a room before stretching. He glanced over at an out cold Neal. "He's exhausted huh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he hate more than half of his soup. He's so weak too. I'm going to have to make sure he eats for now on. Maybe give him some vegetable soup next." El said.

Peter chuckled, "Good luck with that."

"What?"

"When Neal got sick with the flu, a few weeks back, June tried giving him vegetable soup. June had to call me over to unlock his door and force him to eat it."

"That's why you had to go over there?"

"Yeah, he ate three spoonfuls before refusing more. I at least got him to have 3 bites of it." Peter shrugged.

El laughed, "I would pay to see that!"

Peter chuckled before yawning. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." El replied, yawning as well.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"I think I will too. I just have to make sure Neal is alright."

El walked over and gently shook Neal. The young man looked at her with groggy eyes. "Yes?" Neal asked.

"We're going to bed, do you think you're okay sleeping down here or do you want to sleep in the guest room upstairs?" El asked.

"I'm good down here." Neal whispered as he started to fall asleep.

El only smiled before making sure he was warm. When she was sure he was fine, she walked upstairs with Peter to go to bed.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

Peter was up well before El. It was only six in the morning, but wanted to make sure Neal was fine. He stood up yawned as he walked downstairs. Neal was still sound asleep on the couch. He smiled before making a cup of coffee. He didn't want to go to work, he wanted to make sure Neal was good today. He had to though, and he knew it. After taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating something, he kissed El on the head.

"Is Neal alright?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, he's fine." Peter replied.

He quietly walked down the stairs and grabbed his phone off the kitchen table. As he was about to walk out the door he heard someone say his name. He turned to see Neal staring at him.

"W-where are you going?" Neal asked curiously.

"Work." Peter replied.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, going back to sleep. Bye."

Peter chuckled quietly, "Bye, Neal."

He shut the door behind him and got into his car.

* * *

**~ 3 hours later~**

El yawned and threw on a robe as she walked downstairs to check on the man on her couch. He was still sleeping. She noticed his color was coming back and he looked less rosy today. She walked into the kitchen when she heard Neal mumbled something.

"What?" El asked as she poked her head out.

"What time is it?" Neal asked.

"Nine."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, thirsty."

"I bet."

El grabbed a glass of cold water and handed it to Neal. He took five little sips before handing it back to El. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Some toast?"

El nodded.

As days went by, Neal had gotten stronger and would change his own bandages. El worried about the bullet wound though, it was bruised around it and slightly red.

"It's not infected." Neal said.

"Yes it is." El argued.

Peter took smalls sips of his coffee and watched with amused eyes. "Is not."

"Yes it is."

"Nope."

"Neal."

"Fine, maybe it's a little infected." Neal admitted.

El smiled as she got her way. "I'm taking you to the doctor's." she said as she dialed the doctor's number.

Neal groaned before sitting at the table. Peter laughed quietly. "Shut up." Neal mumbled.

That just made Peter laugh even more, which ended up putting a small smile on Neal's face. The first smile in a long time.

* * *

**Author's note: Probably one more chapter after this one. Sorry for any mistakes and please review, fav and/or follow! :D Wrote this during flex so might be rushed and jumbled a little only have a few seconds before bell rings! D:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I don't know how long I can drag this story on, without making it completely random and not following any plot anymore. But..if you've read my stories before, you should know that I'm always coming up with twists and turns. But, I'm going to be starting another fanfiction story based on the trailer for the new episode next week. It may be sort of AU, but we'll see. It won't be super crazy. **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**NPOV**

* * *

Peter had to go to work, so El took Neal to the doctor's alone. Neal was complaining the whole way there, and even in the waiting room. El chuckled, "For a grown man, you act like a toddler." she said.

"Do not." Neal mumbled.

"Yes, you do."

Neal didn't argue as he yawned, he felt completely exhausted. El noticed this, and began to worry even more. She felt his head and could tell he had a high fever. Once the doctor called out Neal's name, they hurried into the room. The doctor also noticed Neal's condition and frowned.

"I'm going to take your temperature, and check out the wound." the doctor explained.

She grabbed the thermometer and shoved it into Neal's mouth. After a few minutes, it started to beep. The doctor's eyes filled with even more concern.

"105." she said.

"105? Are you sure?" El asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He may need to go the hospital." the doctor replied. "Now, lets see the bullet wound."

Neal didn't argue as she lied him down and opened up his shirt. She gently took off the bandages and studied the wound. It was even more red than before. "Yeah, it's definitely infected. It looks pretty bad too. I am going to order anti-biotics for it, but I am suggesting that he goes to the emergency room. You said it was only a little red thirty minutes ago?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it wasn't that red. He wasn't this tired either."

"Well, his body is trying to fight off the infection. Which it will produce many white blood cells, and take his energy. He'll need to rest, but he may have something going on in his body."

"Like...something from surgery?"

"Yes, a swab could have been lost in there. It happens, but if the surgeon has been doing it for many long years...they should know to always make sure there is no swab. But surgery is a stressful thing to do, and tires your mind. Sometimes, we forget. Though...I don't see how we could afford to do so.."

El nodded, agreeing with the doctor. Neal had started to fall asleep, unaware that the two women wear trying to wake him up. The doctor suggested calling an ambulance, but once Neal heard that one word, his eyes flipped open.

"Hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah, the infection is pretty bad." El said sadly.

Neal nodded as he stumbled off the bed. "No ambulance." Neal whispered.

"I know." El replied.

She helped him to the car, and started to drive off. She had to speed down the roads, to the closest hospital. Her heart beating a mile a minute. Neal was out cold, his head leaning against the window. She didn't even bother to stop for the cop behind her. She knew she would get in trouble, but this is a life and death situation. She knew, from her father, that an infection could easily kill someone. Especially if it's from a surgery.

Once she got to the hospital, the cop got out. "Ma'am you were speeding..." he said.

El got out and nodded, "I know, but this is a life and death situation." she said.

Once glance at Neal, and the cop understood. He walked inside and got doctors. They came rushing out with a gurney. Neal was still out cold as they lifted him on it. One of the nurses that had came along, stayed with El.

"Ma'am, follow me." the nurse said.

El followed her quietly, thanking the cop for understanding and the help. He nodded and then got back into his car. The nurse gave her papers to sign, and explained what was going to happen in the next 48 hours.

"Most likely, he'll need surgery again. Since this is after a surgery on removing a bullet. Some causes could be a swab left in there, the tools not being fully cleaned. Most of the time, we use new and sanitized tools. We also sanitize them for a whole day before using them. Now, I need you to fill out and sign these papers. Now, this man is Neal Caffrey?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"It says here he's a CI, ex con, and has an anklet. Should I call two security guards to stay with us the whole time?"

"No, Neal wouldn't harm someone. Besides, he's too weak. He's not a murderer." El said.

"Very well."

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Peter had just ran into the waiting room when the doctor walked out. The man smiled, "Ah, the Burkes. Seems I'm going to be Mr. Caffrey's doctor again."

El smiled, "Seems so."

"Now, he's going in for surgery soon. Right now, we have him on fluids and anti-biotics. We cleaned the wound up a bit, so it'll be easier to figure out what's causing the infection. We believe it's a swab, but we won't know for sure until the surgery. He has an hour before hand, if you want to stay with him for that time you may."

"Thank you, we certainly will stay with him." El replied.

Peter held El's hand as they followed the doctor to Neal's room. When they walked in, Neal was awake. He glanced over at the two. "H-hey guys." he greeted, his voice weak. They could tell it took him a lot of energy to talk.

The doctor nodded before walking out. Both of them sat down. "How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Not bad...tired..and my shoulder burns." Neal replied.

"I bet." Peter sighed.

Neal only smiled before closing his eyes and dozing off. They sat there, Peter stroking Neal's hand and El running her fingers through his hair. Both praying that he would survive this.

"I hope he survives." El whispered.

"I hope so too, he's been in pain long enough." Peter replied sadly.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I'm not feeling the greatest. Just got over a cold four weeks ago, and the flu two weeks ago. And now I have another cold. Worst than the first one. I'll update tomorrow hopefully. I need to focus on my Loki fanfic as well. Review, fav or follow! :D**


End file.
